


you fall in love more than once

by echokomfloukru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Scott Deserves Happiness, F/M, Happy Ending, Scott-Centric, amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Scott had been in love three different times. Each one different and special in their own way. But nothing could prepare for him for this.





	

The first time Scott fell in love he was 16. Allison was beautiful and seeing her smile made him want to smile. _That smile_.

It was the same smile she had during their first kiss.

The same smile she wore during their first _'I Love You'._

The same smile she wore when they broke up.

It was the smile he would remember as she died in his arms.

_"It's OK. It's OK, it's OK. It's OK, it's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall."_

And Scott would always love her too. .  
.  
.  
The second time Scott fell in love he was laying in bed with a fox.

His mom told him he would fall in love again and he did. It wasn't fast, rushed, and uncoordinated like it was with....Alison.

Kira was soft and nice in colors like yellow.

She smiled at him rubbing at his face as he changed.

It wasn't her smile he noticed. It was they she looked at him, like she finally found someone whose understood. 

It was the same look she had as they said goodbye. Scott wanted to be angry at her, at himself, at everyone for letting this happen. He wanted to be mad for not having control. For not trying harder. But blaming her didn't feel right. If he would've paid more attention, maybe he could've stopped it. Blaming himself didn't feel good either.

It was too late to think about that now, though.

Kira smiled and looked at him one more time before she was gone.

His heart ached a little at the loss of another love.  
.  
.  
.  
The third time Scott fell in love, it didn't even feel like what he was used to. After the breakup and Kira leaving and _Theo_ , Malia began to hang out with him more. There was no shift. They still watched movies together. They trained together and just hung out. Malia wasn't sweet and soft like Kira or explosive like Alison. She was both of those things without being neither at all.

She cradled his face in her hands when they kissed but nipped at his bottom lip tightly.

She laughed at his jokes loudly and punched his arm before Scott leaned over and covered her smile with his mouth.

When Scott would wake up in the morning and find her in the kitchen with his sweater on, he'd stop and stare.

Then he'd walk up behind her and rub his hands over her growing stomach.  
.  
.  
.  
Scott had been in love more than once, but nothing had ever felt like this.

He smiled at that thought as the baby and his daughter giggled and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having doubts about my writing and my writing block has been terrible. Today I noticed that Teen wolf is ending and I have zero fics for them. So I had to change that. This was something quick I had to get out. I hoped you liked it. Comments are nice.


End file.
